In the motor vehicle vernacular, the term cruise control is used in referring to a system which controls the powertrain of the vehicle to maintain a selected vehicle cruising speed. The present invention is directed to a cruise control system which achieves such control by adjusting the throttle position of an internal combustion engine with an electric motor. In normal operation, the electric motor is inactive and the driver of the vehicle controls the position of the throttle by manipulating an accelerator pedal mechanically coupled thereto. In cruise operation, the driver releases the accelerator pedal, and the electric motor is activated to suitably adjust the throttle position for maintaining the selected vehicle speed.
A hallmark of any cruise control system is that the throttle control is automatically released upon driver actuation of the vehicle service brakes. Such a release is referred to herein as a brake-initiated release. In electric motor driven systems, the release may be achieved by de-clutching the electric motor from the throttle. While this achieves a quick release of the cruise control, the accompanying movement of the accelerator pedal can produce an annoying noise, referred to herein as pedal slap.